Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static random access memory (SRAM), especially relates to storage cells of SRAM.
Description of the Related Art
Static random access memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory that uses bistable latching circuitry (e.g., cross-coupled CMOS inverters) to store each bit. How to efficiently access an SRAM is an important topic in the field.